Gold Ingot
Gold ingots are metal ingots used to craft various items. Obtaining Crafting Smelting Zombie pigmen Zombie pigmen have a 2.5% chance of dropping a gold ingot if killed by a player or tamed wolf. The chance is increased by 1% per level of Looting, for a maximum of 5.5% with Looting III. Drowned In Java Edition, drowned have a 5% chance of dropping a gold ingot, 6% with Looting I, 7% with Looting II, and 8% with Looting III. In Bedrock Edition, drowned have a 11% chance of dropping a gold ingot, 13% with Looting I, 15% with Looting II, and 17% with Looting III. Natural generation Gold ingots can be found in 25.4% of village temple chests, 9.6% of dungeon chests, 9.6% of woodland mansion chests, and 88.0% of buried treasure chests, all in stacks of 1–4; in 26.5% of shipwreck treasure chests in stacks of 1–5; in 51.0% of jungle temple chests, 18.0% of desert temple chests, and 52.3% of End city chests, all in stacks of 2–7; and in 12.1% of stronghold altar chests, 9.9% of village toolsmith chests, 18.6% of stronghold storeroom chests, 25.6% of village weaponsmith chests, 49.0% of fortress chests, and 16.9% of chest minecarts in Mineshafts, all in stacks of 1–3. In Bedrock Edition they can be found in 11.8% of stronghold altar chests and 15.2% of stronghold storeroom chests in stacks of 1–3, in 34.3% of buried treasure chests in stacks of 1–5, and in 50.9% of jungle temple chests in stacks of 2–7. Mobs If the mob Cheeky Chocolate is killed, she drops 1 Gold Ingot. Usage Crafting Ingredient As a material for weapons, tools, and armor, gold is not a straight upgrade from iron (except in the case of horse armor). Gold has a higher mining speed and enchantability than any other material, but attack power and durability tends to be low. The golden pickaxe can harvest only those blocks that are harvestable by a wooden pickaxe. Trading Cleric villagers buy 8-10 gold ingots for an emerald.‌ Apprentice-level cleric villager buy 3 gold ingots for an emerald as part of their trade.‌ Repairing Golden helmets, chestplates, leggings, boots, swords, pickaxes, axes, hoes and shovels can be repaired with gold ingots in an anvil. Beacons Gold ingots can be used to select powers from a beacon. The player must select one of the available powers, and then insert an ingot in the item slot. A gold ingot can be substituted for an iron ingot, an emerald, or a diamond. History Java Edition Indev *0.31 20100129: Added gold ingots. They can be used to craft gold blocks and gold swords, shovels, pickaxes and axes. *20100206: Gold ingots are now used to craft gold hoes. *20100218: Gold ingots are now used to craft gold helmets, chestplates, leggings and boots. Java Edition Alpha *v1.2.0 ?: Gold ingots are now used to craft clocks. Java Edition Beta *1.5: Gold ingots are now used to craft powered rails. *1.8 Pre-release: Gold ingots can now be found in the new stronghold storerooms and mineshaft chests. Java Edition *1.0.0 Beta 1.9 Prerelease: Gold ingots are now used to craft gold nuggets. *Beta 1.9 Prerelease 3: Gold ingots can now be found in the new stronghold altar chests. *1.1 12w01a: Gold ingots can now be found in village blacksmith chests. *1.3.1 12w21a: Added desert temples, with a hidden chest room and loot containing gold ingots. *All types of villagers now buy 8–9 gold ingots for 1 emerald, as a fallback trade in case no trades were generated for that villager. *12w22a: Added jungle temples, which contain loot chests with gold ingots. *1.5 13w01a: Gold ingots are now used to craft light weighted pressure plates. *1.6.1 13w18a: Gold ingots are now found in nether fortress chests. *13w23a: Gold ingots are now used to craft normal golden apples. *1.8 14w02a: Trading has been changed: only cleric villagers now buy 8–10 gold ingots for 1 emerald, as a legitimate trade. *1.9 15w31a: Gold ingots can now be found in end city ship chests. *15w43a: The average yield of gold ingots in nether fortress chest has been decreased. *15w44a: The average yield of gold ingots in mineshaft and desert temple chests has been decreased. *Gold ingots have now been added to dungeon chests. *1.11 16w39a: Gold ingots are now found in the new woodland mansion chests. *1.13 17w47a: Prior to The Flattening, this item's numeral ID was 266. *18w10a: Gold ingots now generate in buried treasure chests. *18w11a: Gold ingots can now be obtained as a drop from drowned. *1.14 18w43a: Changed the texture of gold ingots. *18w44a: Changed the texture of gold ingots. Pocket Edition Alpha *0.3.2: Added gold ingots. They can be used to craft blocks of gold, gold pickaxes, axes, swords and shovels. *0.4.0: Gold ingots are now used to craft gold hoes. *0.6.0: Gold ingots are now used to craft gold armor. *0.8.0 build 2: Gold ingots are now used to craft powered rails and clocks. *0.9.0 build 1: Gold ingots can now be found in blacksmith chests in villages, stronghold altar chests and dungeon chests. *0.12.1 build 1: Gold ingots are now used to craft gold nuggets and golden apples. *Gold ingots are now found in nether fortress chests. *0.13.0 build 1: Gold ingots are now used to craft light weighted pressure plates. *Gold ingots now generate inside of hidden chest rooms in desert temples. *0.14.0 build 1: Gold ingots are now found in minecart with chests that generate in mineshafts. *0.15.0 build 1: Gold ingots can now be found in jungle temple chests. *0.16.0 build 4: Gold ingots can now be used to power beacons. Pocket Edition *1.0.0 alpha 0.17.0.1: Gold ingots can now be found in end city ship chests and stronghold storerooms. *1.0.4 alpha 1.0.4.0: Added trading, cleric villagers now buy 8–10 gold ingots for 1 emerald. *1.1.0 alpha 1.1.0.0: Gold ingots are now found in woodland mansion chests. Bedrock Edition *1.4.0 beta 1.2.13.8: Added drowned, which rarely drop gold ingots. *beta 1.2.14.2: Gold ingots can now be found inside buried treasure chests and shipwrecks. *1.10.0 beta 1.10.0.3: Gold ingots can now be found in plains village weaponsmith chests. *Changed the texture of gold ingots. *1.11.0 beta 1.11.0.1: Gold ingots can now be found in desert village temple chests and village toolsmith chests. *Gold ingots can now be found in savanna, taiga, snowy taiga, snowy tundra, and desert village weaponsmith chests. *beta 1.11.0.4: Cleric villagers now buy 3 gold ingots for one emerald. Legacy Console Edition *TU1 CU1 1.0 Patch 1: Added gold ingots. PlayStation 4 Edition *1.90: Changed the texture of gold ingots. New Nintendo 3DS Edition *0.1.0: Added gold ingots. Category:Items